


Difficult Alliances

by AlCiEGrAy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Demons, Leviathans, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlCiEGrAy/pseuds/AlCiEGrAy
Summary: AU. Castiel, Warrior of God, must fight a new evil together with his brethren. However Heaven's power might not be enough to protect God's creations and an unthinkable alliance might be the only solution. Read to find out more!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> My first Supernatural story, I hope you enjoy it. This is AU! Basically there are angels and demons, no humans yet. Don't want to spoiler anything. English is not my mother tongue, sorry for any confusing mistakes.
> 
> I might add tags and warnings, possible non-con, not sure yet. I will warn you.
> 
> Definitely Violence, Torture, ect...
> 
> I don't own anything !
> 
> Warnings: Violence
> 
> Have fun!

War was many things. 

It was bloody.  
It was destructive.  
It was hopeless.

But no matter what tales were told to the younger generations, it was never glorious.

Castiel was forced to realize those facts very early on in his life. When he was only a tiny seraph he was told stories about archangels destroying evil with their almighty power and heaven’s host supporting them in their battles. Listening to their heroic deeds made him eager to be a soldier as well. To fight in the name of God. To destroy evil and protect his brethren and father´s creation. Spurred on by his believes he trained hard and stayed loyal like every other angel. Improving his skills day after day made him proud and he cherished the bond between him and his fellow soldiers, build solely on trust and friendship. The prospect of their first fight enticed feelings of adventure and they stormed into battle with blind ambition.

Oh how naive all of them had been. Ignorance was their downfall and as Castiel watched his brothers and sisters die one by one he understood. These stories about glory and victory he had been told were just that, fairy tales, not more, not less. He had fought till he was the last one standing, demons circling him and licking their lips, thirsty for his blood. Going down fighting he had been convinced he was about to die as one demon managed to clamp its sharp teeth around his throat, while others tore at his limbs and wings. 

Till this day he remembers the sound of Gabriel’s horn breaking through the sky, followed by the battle cries of a thousand angels ready to be led into war. The demons around him had cried out in agony when a blinding light had smitten their beings back to hell. No words could describe the relief Castiel had felt when that previously destructive light engulfed him, soothing his pain and chasing away the darkness. Never before had he experienced such calm and inner peace as he did in Lucifer’s arms. The Morning Star himself had carried his dying grace back to heaven, making it possible for the young angel to let these past days of fighting and losing go, relying fully on the security he received in his brother’s arms. 

Never again did Castiel fly into battle as careless as he did that day. He owed that much to his fallen brothers and sisters. He also never forgot that he was saved by an archangel and later cared for by that same graceful being. He owed the Morning Star his life. And a lot more.

Now, a few centuries later, not many things had changed. War was still ugly. Evil still threatened God’s creations and no matter how many battles were fought and won there was still another creature lurking in the dark. However, as Castiel observed this new creature roaming earth he couldn’t help the feeling of dread spreading through him. This might be a new kind of evil they had never dealt with before. A couple individuals had been sighted already, which was the cause for Castiel’s mission to study this new danger and estimate its power. 

Since his first battle, in which he had fought as a mere foot soldier, Castiel had earned quite a reputation as a skilled warrior, which granted him permission to complete simple missions on his own. Although he tried to ignore his fellow brethren whispering behind his back he was aware of the fact that Lucifer wasn’t innocent in this increase of independence. The archangel had taken a liking to the little seraph since he had saved him. Castiel wasn’t sure why exactly he attracted the archangel’s attention, he was neither remarkably funny nor very wise, if at all he was very quiet. Every word was chosen carefully and therefore not shared mindlessly. Every so often the Morning Star would seek Castiel’s company. Either to talk or to simply sit together in silence. On a few occasion he insisted on watching Castiel exercise his fighting skills. Understandably the angel would struggle with keeping his composure and not show his nervousness under Lucifer’s scrutiny during those training sessions. He was after all being watched by one of heaven’s most fearsome warriors. The other angels judged their peculiar relationship and Castiel knew he had to prove his worth every time he received a mission. The last thing he wanted was for other angels to accuse him of bribing Lucifer into supporting him

Shaking his head to clear it Castiel returned his attention to the creature below him. He was currently hiding on top of a cliff, the thing crawling over the wasteland underneath him. It didn’t really have a discernible form, most of its body was made of thick black goo that seemed to be moving constantly. The only recognizable parts were sharp teeth that adorned its mouth and a pair of white eyes, although the later was mostly covered by the black goo. Castiel couldn’t say if it had legs, because at least the number of limbs it used to walk changed minutely, looking different every time. Right now it was lazily creeping forward, leaving trails of its dark slime that clung to the vegetation like glue. For hours it hadn’t done anything else The whole time he had watched the creature nothing worth his attention happened and he had to report to his superiors soon. However no matter how harmless it seemed, Castiel could feel its darkness, his grace recoiling from such a vile being. 

A sudden movement caught the angel’s attention, his feather rustling slightly as he sensed a pure living being, one of his father’s creations. It was a rabbit hopping out of its lair to look for food, its nose quivering as it took in its surroundings. Deeming it safe it moved towards a few strands of dry grass, carefully nibbling at them. The rabbits ears twitched rapidly, listening to the slightest of sounds to detect danger in time. A warm feeling of awe filled Castiel, to watch father’s creation was one of his favorite things to pass time. Even the smallest and weakest animal spoke of God’s glory. His wonder was cut short when he heard a shrill shriek come from the gooey thing. It had noticed the rabbit and was suddenly crawling towards it with a speed Castiel wouldn’t have believed possible a minute earlier. Several limbs had detached themselves from the body and were now used to cross a long distance in just a few seconds. The ends of the limbs moulded into sharp claws and they tore through the ground, dirt flying through the air. Realizing its inevitable death the rabbit’s fight or flight instinct took over and it dashed towards its lair. The creature was still a couple feet away when the rabbit managed to reach its lair. Castiel released the breath he had been holding, only to gasp in shock as the creature shrieked again before digging its claws into the earth right at the rabbit’s lair. Within seconds it started digging as if its life depended on it. Mud and stones flew around, but the thing kept up its desperate search. Only a few moments later on limb rose from the mess, holding a shredded rabbit in its claws. Without waiting the creature opened its jaws impossibly wide and consumed the rabbit in one bite.

Castiel flinched as he felt not only the rabbits life diminish but its very essence as well. God’s creation differentiated itself from everything else in this world, because not only was it granted life, it was gifted with energy, with an essence that lived on long after the life disappeared. It was nothing compared to an angel’s grace or a demon’s dark power, it was pure and innocent, nothing to use for fighting, destroying or killing. What was shocking about this creature was not that it killed the rabbit, life was finite after all, but the fact that this monster consumed the essence as well. The Seraph knew he had to report that to his superiors immediately, he was convinced that nothing had ever threaten father’s creation like this monster. The fact that there were several individuals roaming earth made it a more pressing matter.

The angel’s attention was once again caught as another shriek tore out of the creature’s mouth. It didn’t appear to be satisfied, instead it seemed as if this small meal only spurred its hunger. With renewed vigor it continued digging, determined to scavenge the whole burrow. Several rabbits were pulled out and consumed like the first, a few still alive and twitching, high-pitched screaming tortured the angel as he was helplessly watching the massacre. His orders had been clear, especially about attacking the creature directly. Castiel knew that without knowing its true capabilities and without backup it could be suicide to attack. Particularly after watching its destructive nature. 

Castiel sighed. The thing appeared to be done, all of its limbs had been pulled out, leaving behind a muddy and bloody mess. The creature was covered in blood as well, the angel wondered how it was possible to create such a bloodbath with just a few small rabbits. Even after such a feast the beast was restless, as if its hunger was infinite once awakened. The angel decided to watch it a couple more minutes before he returned to heaven. He needed every useful information he could get. Especially weaknesses were important and could be crucial in a fight against it. Watchful eyes followed the creature as it started to move forward again, albeit slowly. This time it didn’t look like mindless wandering, more like it was purposely searching its surroundings. The angel could only guess that it wanted more food.

Staying true to his words Castiel prepared to return to heaven after a while, he had a lot of new informations and observations that needed to be reported immediately. He spread his dark wings, quickly rising a couple of feet and ready to take off towards home. A sudden pull however stopped the young seraph’s momentum. Pain radiated through his left wing and after a moment of shock he became aware of the claws piercing the soft muscle. Castiel was pulled backwards within seconds and the sensation of falling engulfed his mind, almost missing the fact that the monster had crawled up the cliff, open mouth awaiting its next meal. Ignoring the blood and pain pulsing out of his wing Castiel turned towards the creature mid-fall, his angel blade gliding into his palm effortlessly. The claws stayed put and kept pulling the angel down, but Castiel was already swinging his knife with deadly accuracy. The beast roared in anger and confusion when its limb was severed, never before had it experienced resistance from his prey. Castiel used those precious seconds of irritation to gain altitude, determined to escape. An angry roar was Castiel’s only warning before several limbs shot upward again, claws outstretched to catch the small angel. Clearly having underestimated its prey the monster growled and shrieked in anger when the angel deflected its claws with his blade, quickly changing strategy and attacking the seraph from several angles. 

Castiel was having a hard time getting away from the black goo, several globs were already adorning his body, irritating his skin like acid. No matter how many limbs he destroyed they always came back, sometimes twice as many as before. When the monster started attacking from different sides Castiel knew he had sold the creatures intelligence short, it was able to analyze his tactic quickly and make up a new way to attack. Several claws managed to grab him before he was able to sever them, leaving behind gory flesh wounds that his grace was trying to heal desperately. However the black slime seemed to not only burn him but slow down his healing ability as well. He was running out of time fast, the creature had already blocked his way upward and his advances became quicker and more accurate with every passing second. Frustrated by the lack of harm he did Castiel looked for any other weakness he could use to kill the beast. Looking down he saw its huge white eyes, now free of any black goo staring menacing at the angel. Castiel decided it was his best shot at defeating it.

Folding his wings close the angel let himself fall, targeting the monsters head underneath him. A confused shriek was the beast’s first reaction, obviously not expecting this turn of events. One limb targeted the falling angel, but Castiel blocked it easily, cutting through the slime. Just a couple feet above the head he curbed his freefall, spreading his wings to catch his momentum and to twist his body just right. The blade was stabbed through the right eye with lethal precision, the beast howling in pain and annoyance as Castiel continued slicing downward along its back before landing semi-graceful on the ground. His wings whirled up a cloud of dust, briefly obstructing his view. A bone-jarring cry tore through the dirt and Castiel was able to make out the beast on top of the cliff, clawing at its own head in agony. Not waiting for another chance Castiel took flight, his own wounds bleeding and aching terribly. He didn’t want to bet on his attack actually working. Although being slower than usual due to his injuries the young seraph passed the writhing monster, undeterred by its angry screams and flew towards heaven.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> The second chapter is a little bit of a filler, but I'll hope you enjoy it anyway. It should get more exciting in the following chapters (at least I hope so)
> 
> Have fun reading!
> 
> Warnings: Minimal Violence

“Zachariah, please, you don't know what I saw. You have to report this to Michael!”, Castiel said desperately.

“Castiel I have a hard time believing your exaggerated descriptions. None of the other angels reported such a monstrosity. They told me it was rather sluggish and harmless.” Zachariah didn't even glance at Castiel, his voice bored and devoid of real interest.

“What does it matter what the other angels saw? The individual I observed destructed and consumed without limit. It ate those rabbit’s very essence! Zachariah, don't you see ? Not even demons have the ability to destroy to such extent. This thing is pure evil.” 

“And demons are not, Castiel ? I'm aware of your love for father's creation and I understand your sorrow at seeing it diminish, but making up stories is not the appropriate way to handle it. Nothing that walks this earth can kill to such extent, God made sure of that. You don't question his power, do you ?”

“Never, but..”

“No but, Castiel. Not a single angel reported anything to validate what you are telling me and I won’t go running to Michael, just because this thing killed a few rabbits. Should we declare war on every predator there is, Castiel ?”

“No-”

“Right and I’m sure you wouldn’t dare question my judgement?”

Castiel simply shook his head. His frustration grew minutely, but Zachariah knew that he would never defy his superiors.

“Very good. Now go and tend to your wounds, they stink.”

The younger angel turned around to walk away, unwilling to let his anger get the better of him.

“Oh and Castiel? Don’t indulge your buddy Lucifer. The Morning Star has more important matters to tend to. He certainly would be displeased to be bothered with your trivialities.” Zachariah’s voice was laced with a silent threat. His dull grey eyes fixed Castiel’s blue ones, challenging him to disagree.

“I wouldn’t think of it, Zachariah. If you would please excuse me now, my wounds stink.” Castiel couldn’t help the sarcasm, but he still averted his eyes in respect.

A little handwave told him he was dismissed and he didn’t wait a second longer to stalk away, unsatisfied with the outcome of his report.

\-------

To describe two archangels sparring with each other as graceful was an understatement. Words couldn't describe such a spectacle. Especially when the brothers wielding the blades were Michael and Lucifer. The first one was the Protector of Heaven, the oldest archangel whose fighting finesse surpassed everyone else’s and who led his fellow brethren into countless battles, always victorious. The second one was the Morning Star, the younger brother who was the most magnificent of them all, his grace would shine bright enough to smite every demon stupid enough to approach him. Their blades were beautiful, every clash was like thunder roaring through heaven. Many angels were drawn to such an event, as it didn’t occur often that these two hot-headed brothers would get together.

Everyone was hypnotized, unable to mutter a single word as blow after blow was exchanged. Michael was more skilled than Lucifer, but underestimating the younger archangel would be fatal. He might lack his brothers abilities, but he was a cunning fighter, always pulling an unexpected move that would stun Michael and force him to parry. Those stunts were always followed by a quick succession of hits and Michael would have to work hard and fast to regain control. Sometimes those fights would take days before one of them made a mistake, but in the end one’s blade would be held against the other one’s throat declaring the sparring as done. Michael’s weakness was his pride, while Lucifer’s weakness was his impatience.

A few hours had passed already and it seemed as if it would take a couple more for this training to end. Both archangels were full of energy, their moves, full of grace, looked like a dance, rather than a bloody battle. Lucifer was currently targeting Michael’s throat, swinging the blade as if to slice through his brother’s soft skin. However his blade, seconds before it could strike was deflected by Michael’s own blade, quickly followed by an attack of the same blade. The Morning Star was forced to spin to his right to avoid a stab through his heart. A flash of irritation was visible in his eyes when he was pressured to evade his brothers attack again, shortly after the first one, this time to protect his vulnerable side. Michael couldn’t help a little smile at seeing his younger brother’s frustration, if he kept irritating his little brother enough he knew that he would make a mistake soon, shortening the fight considerably. 

The oldest Archangel saw his opportunity to win the fight within the next two strokes, the first one would be aimed at his brother’s side to force him to step aside, shortly followed by a second hit to his brother’s throat, hopefully unprotected because of his first move. Making a graceful twist Michael swung his blade towards his brother’s flank, waiting for the moment his brother stepped aside to swing his blade upward towards its real target.

A sharp blade against his throat stopped his movements abruptly. Lucifer’s triumphant eyes sparkled with glee, their faces only separated by a few inches. Warm blood dripped down Michael’s hand, coating his silver blade with crimson liquid. The older brother stared at the younger one in shock.

“What-” Michael started, but was interrupted by Lucifer’s chuckle.

“I won, dear brother” 

 

\--------

“Who got your pretty wings in a twist, Cassie ?” Without looking up Castiel knew he would see Balthazar strolling confidently towards him.

His eyes rolled in annoyance at hearing that silly nickname and he didn’t even try to hide it “Castiel. My name is Castiel, Balthazar.”

“That bad, huh ?”

Another glare.

“Well, today is your lucky day, Cassie. Tell me what's on your fragile heart, I'm all yours.” The older angel flashed his teeth in a cocky grin.

Castiel was currently cleaning his wings, carefully threading his fingers through sore feathers. The black goo had mixed itself with his blood and was making his wings all sticky. It proved to be more difficult than he had hoped.

“What happened to your wings, Cassie ?” Balthazar had finally noticed his friend’s poor state, stepping close to assess the damage.

“My last mission turned out to be more serious than I previously expected. A new evil is roaming earth and it's not one of father’s creation. I was told to observe one individual and it attacked me.” 

Balthazar frowned in concern, but tried to sound nonchalant: “Well, this thing really did a number on you. Did you kill it ?”

“No, I don't believe so. I barely managed to escape.” Castiel sighed in frustration, unable to properly get rid of the goo. It had stopped burning, but it was itching madly and irritated the skin underneath it. He had gone to Jegudiel to take care of the wounds his grace was unable to heal. The healer was equipped to treat the flesh wounds, albeit with difficulties. The normally well-reserved angel had questioned what caused such horrendous wounds, but Castiel had shaken him off, remembering Zachariah’s orders. Jegudiel had been visibly unhappy about the lack of informations, but respected Castiel’s reluctance to offer them. After tending to the most serious wounds he had mixed a concoction that was supposed to dissolve the black slime. However Castiel had to realize it did very little to actually help, which didn’t lift his sour mood.

“Alright, stop it! It’s like watching a fledgling try to reach all his feathers and throw a temper tantrum about it. Give me that damn mixture and I’ll help you, if you keep going like this you won’t have any feathers left.” Balthazar teased Castiel.

Castiel glared at his friend, but gave him the jar nonetheless. Balthazar started to work on the wings immediately, careful to not pull out any of his friend’s feathers. It was a petty task, almost every single feather needed to be cleansed and was therefore a slow-going process. The older seraph however was glad to be able to help his friend and didn’t complain a single time. A pleasant silence settled as Castiel was able to relax for the first time since his mission, trusting his friend’s touch. 

“What are we going to do about this creature?” Balthazar broke the quiet, his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

“Nothing” Castiel huffed “Absolutely nothing. Zachariah doesn’t believe me, he is convinced it’s harmless, because every other angel observed a harmless gooey thing.”

“What exactly happened?” 

Castiel exhaled slowly before describing the monster he had seen, the seemingly sluggish body that transformed into an all consuming nightmare in mere seconds. With a shudder he told Balthazar about the rabbits and how their essence had been taken away, just like their lives. His friend listened attentively, never once interrupting his tale.

“It was indescribable, Balthazar. Its hunger was endless and it left so much destruction in such a short time, not even a demon can be compared to such a thing.” Castiel finished his story, his wings twitched in distress.

Balthazar took a moment to think about his next words “I believe you, Cassie. No matter what Zachariah tries to ignore this matter should be brought up to Michael. One of the Archangels might know what this creature is, they are after all much older than we are.”

“I won’t disobey my superior’s orders, Balthazar!” Castiel exclaimed, causing Balthazar to roll his eyes and look at his friend sadly.

“I know you won’t, Cassie.”

The discussion ended as quickly as it started and the rest of their time together was spent in silence. All the while Balthazar kept preening Castiel’s wings, while the younger angel brooded.

\-------

“That was a reckless move, Lucifer!” Michael was furious with his younger brother.

“Relax, Michael, my grace already healed the wound. I was reckless, but victorious. My wound was less fatal than yours would have been.” Lucifer retorted, obviously satisfied with the outcome of the battle. 

Michael huffed, inspecting his brother’s side again where his blade had left a deep wound, but the Morning Star’s grace had already healed it, leaving nothing but unblemished skin. “When I target your flank you step aside, not forward into my blade! Thank father that we don’t use our own blades.” 

Lucifer only smiled calmly, waiting for his brother’s temper to subside.

“Cool move, stupid, but definitely cool, Lucy.” Gabriel joined his two brothers “You kicked dear Michael’s ass. Really glorious.”

Michael groaned in annoyance. “Don’t encourage him Gabriel.”

“Oh I’ll encourage it. At least it was more exciting than watching you fight day after day, almost like a good plot twist.” The youngest Archangel grinned mischievously.

“Thank you, dear brother. If you’ll excuse me, I’m a little sore and wish to rest.” Lucifer gave his brothers one last smile before turning around, leaving them alone.

“Oh Lucy, always so formal. I’m sure you’re going to visit that pretty little friend of yours, heh? Although I don’t believe it will help your soreness.” Gabriel called after the Morning Star cheekily, ignoring Michael’s exasperated eye-roll.

“You’re such a child sometimes, Gabriel. Why don’t you and I spare a little bit? It would surely tone your combat skills.” Michael asked.

“Nah, I’ll decline that offer for now, as tempting as it sounds to roll around in the mud with you. There are more important matters that need my attention.” Gabriel evaded his brother’s offer expertly and left quickly.

Michael only shook his head at Gabriel’s behaviour and muttered “Brothers…”

However his attention was quickly drawn to something else when an angel approached and Michael recognized Zachariah, his second in command. “Ah Zachariah, I was going to look for you. Any news?”

“No, sir. Nothing of import happened. The angels assigned with observing a new creature came back and reported seeing nothing seriously dangerous. They described it as rather slow and it should be easily destroyed in battle if it starts destructing our father’s creation.” Zachariah reported dutifully, eager to please the Archangel.

“Very good. What about recent demonic activity? Are these abominations up to something? I can feel their darkness on earth.” Michael asked.

“Yes, several angels reported demons gathering, although doing so quietly. It seems like their king wants to lead them into battle. We should definitely prepare for an attack.” 

“Their thirst for blood and violence has increased significantly. However I noticed that they are more organized than normally. They attack smaller patrolling groups instead of running blindly into war. Do they have a new leader?” Michael wondered aloud.

“Yes, angels reported a turnaround in their hierarchy. We don’t have many informations yet. The only thing we know is that it’s apparently two brothers commanding hell now.”

“I want you to increase the number of patrolling groups. The last thing we need right now is a surprise attack lead by ‘civilized’ demons. I miss the good old times when it was just either kill or get killed.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And make sure everyone starts preparing themselves for a potential battle. I’ll take care of organizing the garrisons and lead them into war if necessary. If these new leaders think they have a chance against heaven I want to show them the wrath of God myself.” Michael announced, a sense of urgency in his voice. Demons shouldn’t be underestimated.

“Of course, sir. I’ll start right away.” Zachariah replied and flew away to start organizing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's the second chapter.
> 
> Please leave a comment, I'm always excited to hear what you think :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, next chapter for you. Sorry for the delay :) Hope you enjoy!

After Balthazar finished grooming Castiel’s wings, he excused himself, muttering something about other pretty angels needing his help as well, a sly grin and a wink the last thing Castiel saw of his friend. He was very grateful for the care he received, the seraph’s wings were free of any remains of the black goo and it had a calming effect. Castiel was tired, which was unusual as his grace normally got rid of any feelings of fatigue. A little bit of meditating would help though, he wasn’t exhausted enough to actually sleep. The only time he ever lost consciousness was after Lucifer saved him from this horrible battle, his grace had been almost completely drained and more urging matters, like injuries, had needed to be taken care of, fatigue wasn’t one of them. Without the Morning Star’s grace he would have died in the aftermath of that fight.

“Castiel”, said a silky voice behind him.

Not even a flutter of wings had announced Lucifer’s arrival and Castiel couldn’t help but tense up a bit. The Archangel raised one eyebrow in question, not missing the younger angel’s giddiness. Castiel, however, ignored the inquiring look, unable to stay relaxed next to such a bright being. He was sure he wasn’t the only one who was struck with awe upon seeing the Morning Star. God’s love was woven into Lucifer’s very core and it made his weak grace reach out in hope to feel the warmth. Lucifer laid his eyes on Castiel, a small smile on his lips, feeling the seraph’s grace trying to connect with his own.

“I sense your grace starving and searching for a way to heal itself. Castiel, I consider us to be friends, you don’t need to shy away from me.” Lucifer’s soft words made Castiel look up.

“I’m not shying away from you, your presence is an honor, Lucifer.” Castiel replied stiffly.

Lucifer sighed “My presence shouldn’t be an honor. I’m not my older brother, I’m not glorious.” A hint of frustration was visible on his face, but it wasn’t Castiel’s place to comment on it.

“I don’t understand what you’re trying to say. You and your brothers are Archangels, God created you first. You are absolute, the ultimate protectors of God’s creation. If I shouldn’t feel honored by your company then what should I feel?” Castiel asked curiously. The younger angel was serious, no one ever questioned the Archangel’s rank, it was as natural as flying. 

“Oh Castiel, I may be a lot of things, but I’m not absolute.” Lucifer scoffed “Maybe you could feel simply ‘pleased’ to see me?”

The younger angel faltered “I assure you I’m very glad to see you. Your visits are not only an honor, but also a pleasure, I enjoy your company.” A small polite smile was directed towards the Morning Star.

“Liar.” Lucifer smirked at Castiel, a mischievous glint in his eyes. However, before Castiel got a chance to deny Lucifer’s conclusion the other angel’s eyes regarded his poor state. “What happened to you, my brother?”

Castiel’s wings fluttered nervously under Lucifer’s scrutiny, a feeling of embarrassment cutting through him. Remembering Zachariah’s warning he simply said “A mission was a bit more challenging than previously expected, but I already settled matters with Zachariah.”

A frown was his only answer before the archangel reached out, careful fingers feeling along his feathers. Goosebump ran down his spine, but he didn’t dare to flinch back. It wasn’t like the touch was unwelcome, but it still overwhelmed the young seraph. Looking at Lucifer he found himself pinned yet again by his piercing stare, the frown still in place. “I think those who withhold information can be called liars as well, Castiel.” The comment almost broke Castiel’s resolve, but he stopped himself. He couldn’t bother an archangel with his failed mission, Zachariah was right, it would be pathetic.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

A sharp smirk spread across Lucifer’s face and the archangel actually chuckled a bit, although it was barely audible.

“Liar”

Castiel didn’t even try to deny the accusation, just looking away from the calculating gaze. To lie to an archangel made him feel uneasy, especially Lucifer who was known for being undeceivable. The archangel’s hand was still resting on his wings, settling a pair of ruffled feathers that Balthazar had missed. Only now was Castiel realizing that the slow warm feeling engulfing him was Lucifer’s soothing grace, feeding his own starving one.

“That’s not necessary. A little bit of rest will restore my powers again.”

“I know, but I don’t think you will have too much time.” Lucifer’s ominous reply made Castiel frown in worry.

“What are you talking about?”

Lucifer wasn’t regarding him anymore, his gaze was instead settled somewhere behind him, unfocused and distant. So when, after a while, this gaze settled on him again he couldn’t help but flinch a bit.

“I feel those disgusting worms gathering and it seems like they are doing so quickly and surprisingly organized. They have a new pair of pathetic leaders who think they have a chance against us, against Father himself.” Lucifer’s lips were curled in revulsion. “It’s actually a little bit funny. To see these muddy things crawling towards us, trying to reach our glory to infest it with their disease. Almost like a parasite.”

Castiel watched Lucifer’s condescending smile. He knew Lucifer was convinced that he was superior to demons and Castiel could only agree, but Lucifer’s arrogance made his grace recoil anyway, uneasiness settling in his stomach. 

A warm wave of grace surrounded him immediately and it had its usual calming effect. An apologetic look washed over the archangel’s features as he observed the seraph’s distress. “I’m sorry, Castiel. I shouldn’t have disturbed you with my feelings.”

“No… it’s alright. They are just overwhelming sometimes.” Castiel all but stammered, he didn’t want Lucifer to apologize.

“I’m sorry nonetheless. It’s easy to forget how fragile seraph’s like you are, Father didn’t give you the same passion as us archangels. Otherwise, you couldn’t be his obedient little soldiers.” It was impossible to say if Lucifer was mocking him or not, but Castiel felt a sharp sting anyway that he could only compare to being hurt.

“Yes, emotions can hurt and you’re, surprisingly, one of the few that feel so strongly for a seraph. You’re a peculiar thing, Castiel.” Lucifer’s voice never stopped sounding soothing, but Castiel still felt a little unnerved by the comment.

The warm blanket surrounding him was suddenly pulled away and for a second it felt like being drowned in an icy lake. Castiel missed the grace instantly, almost craving its pacifying touch, but it seemed like Lucifer decided he had enough. And it was true. Castiel felt energized and ready to do whatever was demanded. 

“It’s time for me to go. I’ll see you in battle. Try to rest a bit more.” Lucifer left without waiting for Castiel to reply and the younger angel was a bit surprised by the archangel’s quick exit.

Their meeting were always strange, with Lucifer being so intimate while Castiel tried to keep a respectful distance. Lucifer, with his contradictory way, always managed to make Castiel feel trapped and free at the same time. Sometimes he felt as if he was a mere plaything for the archangel, with him being ‘peculiar’. Castiel didn’t want to be abnormal, he wanted to be absolute like all of God’s creations, but being called bizarre by an archangel forced him to believe himself to be damaged. But then again he wouldn’t dare to consider himself a mistake because God didn’t make mistakes, never. Maybe he was meant to be ‘peculiar’, to be different from the others. Castiel knew there was a purpose in his abnormality, God didn’t do things without purpose. However, he couldn’t help but worry a little bit. What would he do if there wasn’t? 

\------

Doubt. It was such a twisted and beautiful thing. At least for Lucifer. The archangel wouldn’t call himself a player, but he did love a bit of manipulation. A shudder ran through him and he couldn’t help the smile gracing his lips. It was always thrilling to do something so… naughty, so forbidden by his Father. Lucifer couldn’t help himself, he was always the most rebellious one out of his brothers. Sure, Gabriel was the epitome of mischief, but he never did something truly out of line. His pranks, flashy and quick, always aimed to be recognized, while Lucifer loved to be subtle about his own games. It was almost, if he dared to say, like being a creator himself, just like his Father. Pulling the strings of everything around him, morphing things to his will, it was exhilarating.

Castiel was one of many puppets he liked to play with, although he had to admit that he was one of his favorites. Maybe because it was both so easy and difficult, a true challenge for the archangel who was bored by heaven’s everyday issues. The young seraph was so respectful and reserved, especially towards the Morning Star. It was almost painful to watch the stick in his ass hindering him from speaking out. He was one of the most obedient angels Lucifer had ever seen and that said a lot because every seraph was designed to be a good little soldier for his Father. However, from time to time Castiel would do something that surprised Lucifer, like today when he was lying to him. No angel dared to lie to him, it was engraved in their system to literally bow to him, there was no room for a lie. But Castiel did it anyway.

Lucifer still remembered the day he ever recognized Castiel truly. His brothers and him had been called to an underestimated battle against those filthy demons. A whole garrison of young seraph had been slaughtered that fateful day and the archangel still remembers the pain he felt for every diminishing grace. However, to everyone’s surprise, not all had been killed. There, in the middle of the battlefield had been Castiel, surrounded by his dead brothers and sisters, fighting monsters all by himself. The first thing that came to Lucifer’s mind upon seeing the young angel struggling to survive was ‘animal’, because the thing in front of him wasn’t fighting like an angel anymore. Covered in demon and angel blood Castiel had, after losing his blade, used his bare hands like claws and his wings had swirled around wildly to fend of the growing mass of enemies. Any gracefulness or tactic had been lost due to him being too weak to use his grace to simply smite the demons. The spectacle had been mesmerizing to the archangel, never before had he seen such passion in a fight, such raw determination to survive. Of course Castiel had lost miserably because he had been outnumbered by hundreds, but Lucifer couldn’t help but be intrigued by the young seraph.

Rescuing him was like pulling a delicate flower from the muddy ground. Lucifer had to weave his own grace like a protective shield around the other one’s because he was afraid that the seraph would simply break apart if he didn’t. The Morning Star had stayed with Castiel for a long time after battle, observing his healing process like a hawk, ready to support the weak grace, trying to heal the damaged body, if needed. Awake the angel was even more intriguing than half dead, so startled and flustered by the Morning Star’s presence. Lucifer had realized quickly that Castiel was truly different from the average seraph. His emotions were so strong, although the seraph didn’t seem to recognize it, simply being overwhelmed if he was confronted with it. From there on the archangel would regularly go see Castiel, starting his little manipulating game. It was almost like grooming his own garden. Careful to replenish it with enough nurture while trying not to burn it with too much sun. Every time he started to cultivate something new and tend to the sprouts which were slowly growing.

Just now he had planted the seed of Doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand that was chapter 3. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Chapter 4 ahead with a lot of fighting. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Fighting= Brutality, Gore

Time didn’t matter in heaven, at least not like it did on earth. Its grip couldn’t swipe away things as easily as down there. Angels weren’t affected by its demanding toll, they didn’t age and time couldn’t take their lives to deliver them to death. Therefore, it was difficult for an angel to say if a long or short period of time had passed. It had gotten a little easier ever since God created earth, a plane full of transient things. Life was created, lived and died. It was a never-ending cycle that was influenced by time. But still, Castiel couldn’t help but wonder how much time had passed since his encounter with the creature. On the one hand it appeared to have occurred a century ago, while on the other hand he felt like he was stumbling from on battle into the other. 

Normally it was a calming ritual for Castiel to watch earth rotating around itself and the sun. It gave him a feeling for how time passed and gave him something stable to hold unto. However, watching the armies of hell crowding earth, getting bigger with every single day on earth, made Castiel nauseous. It wasn’t fear that crept up his spine, but disgust at seeing God’s creation defiled in such a way. Their darkness seemed to engulf everything, taking away the light every angel loved so much, as it was a gift of their Creator. Anger was cursing through heaven’s host like an electric current, unseen but deadly. 

Albeit his hatred Castiel had to admit it was interesting to watch the demons gathering. He was used to chaos, but what he saw was more of an intimidating organization. The things he had heard about new rulers were true, they had truly changed their strategy and Castiel was one of the few who recognized the danger in that. A wild horde of demons could be a challenge, but a small group of demons actually thinking about what they were doing could be lethal. A sense of déjà vu washed over Castiel, his brothers’ and sisters’ excitement to fight felt eerily similar to his first battle. However, Castiel was a soldier and he would follow his leader into every battle without a thought of hesitation.

Hearing Gabriel’s horn, commanding them to attack, sent a thrill through Castiel and he brandished his sword, throwing himself towards earth, leaving heaven with his fellow soldiers like a swarm of death. The sensation was liberating, the wind rushing through his wings and hair seemed to wake him up from a deep slumber, pushing his alertness to its peak. Beside him he could feel his brothers and sisters, a deep connection flowing through them, which he would never be able to describe. Nobody went into battle as a single warrior, but as a part of an army, of God’s army. They were lead by Michael, who was at the front, shortly followed by Lucifer and Gabriel. 

Although Michael and Gabriel were a daunting force, it was Lucifer that Castiel’s attention was drawn to. His grace shone brightly, bordering on painful to look at, but Castiel, like every other angel felt reassured by his presence. The look on the Morning Star’s face could only be described as menacing. His eyes glowed with malice and his face was split into a horrendous mask by his condescending smirk. His eagerness rolled of him in waves and with one powerful swing of his wings he was right beside Michael, determined to draw blood first. Castiel was hypnotized by what he saw, a sense of foreboding overcoming him and he couldn’t help but wonder if he was the only one seeing Lucifer’s true danger.

His attention was yet again drawn to the waiting battle. The demons had noticed the army of angels descending towards them from heaven and, like the animals they were, answered the threat with a war cry. The angels didn’t bother to answer with their own screams of battle, to dignified to lower themselves to the level of those creatures. In the midst of the demons Castiel could make out two demons that stood out from the rest and he knew immediately he had found the new kings. Only a few hundred meters divided the armies from each other as a pair of black eyes caught Castiel’s blue ones, holding the young seraph prisoner against his will. It was one of the leaders and from so far away it was difficult to make out any features other than those dark eyes. Castiel looked away before he got lost, unable to hold the demons gaze.

An earthquake tore through earth when the two armies collided. Screams tore through the air shortly after, either in triumph or pain. It was a deafening noise and Castiel had to concentrate to not lose focus at hearing his siblings die. Instead, he concentrated on slaying as many demons as he could, every dead one couldn’t hurt an angel anymore. The battlefield was covered in blood within minutes, the crimson liquid flowing freely and turning the soil into gory mud. Just a short amount of time was all it took to turn the previously organized armies into pandemonium. It was a truly traumatizing spectacle to look at. It was war in its purest form. Unforgiving. 

A dagger barely missed Castiel’s right eye, nicking the skin underneath it instead. However, before a drop of blood could land on the otherwise unmarred skin, Castiel’s grace flared up and healed the cut in second, giving him the chance to focus on killing the demon. It was done with one single precise stab through the demons forehead, his body falling to Castiel’s feet with a soft thud. The angel was already targeting his next opponent before he even noticed it. A female demon had buried her teeth into Ansiel’s neck, who was trashing helplessly in her grip. Castiel reached them within two step, his knife tearing through the demon’s throat. Her severed artery caused blood to squirt over Castiel’s face, who ignored it in favor of killing another demon trying to stab his heart.

Not shortly after saving Ansiel he saw his brother being slayed by two demons, their daggers stabbing his left leg and stomach, while another demon was tearing at his throat. Castiel didn’t have the time for sorrow when a bulky demon landed on his back, successfully bringing him down. The weight pinned him down and he was unable to defend himself as the demon’s sharp teeth dug into his right wing. A scream forced itself out of Castiel as his most sensitive body part was wounded and he struggled for a second before he caught his composure again. He reached behind him, gripping the demons muddy forehead and sent a powerful wave of grace towards the demon. A screeching sound was the last thing the foul creature emitted before dying. After smiting the demon Castiel fought to stand up again, seeing another demon marching towards him. 

Jaoel came to Castiel’s aid, helping the wounded angel of the ground and defending him from the advancing demon. The slightly older angel quickly got rid of the demon, only nodding shortly to Castiel before throwing himself into battle yet again. The young seraph’s heart was pounding, a faint echo of pain was radiating from the already grace-healed wound in his wing. Mere seconds of rest were spared before yet another demon tried to kill Castiel. This one was quickly accompanied by another two demons who started circling the angel. Castiel flared his wings in warning, but the demons only chuckled at his display. Frustrated with being unable to intimidate his enemies he decided to attack them first, taking away their chance to find a weak spot in his defenses.

The first demon didn’t even manage to scream before he was smitten by the angel’s grace. Swirling Castiel caught the closest demon’s forehead and smote him as well, while throwing his blade into the last demon’s chest. All three fell to the ground simultaneously, two with their eyes burned out and one with Castiel’s blade protruding from his chest, thick blood pouring out from around it. The move had been risky and Castiel hurried to pick up his weapon again, before any demon could attack him while he was as good as defenseless. Although smiting did do the job efficiently it still drained Castiel’s energy quicker than killing with a sword did and with such a big army ahead of them it was best to save his strength.

After making sure there were no more demons in close proximity he took a second to observe his surroundings. Chaos had erupted all over the place. Dying angels flashed in one last great burst of grace while demons simply fell to the ground lifelessly, the body count rising higher and higher. From afar he saw a fellow angel, Phanuel, being overpowered by two demons. One ripped out his right wing while the other one scratched over his face, gorging out his eyes. The following scream even reached Castiel’s ears who could only watch in horror when a third demon attacked as well, stabbing through the angel’s left lungs. Blood gurgled from Phanuel’s throat before a familiar light signaled his death. Castiel could only send a quick prayer to God for his fallen brother before he was pulled back into the gruesome battle. 

The battle went on for a long time. More than once did the sun rise and set, either lighting up the gruesome view or hiding it in the shadows. Castiel hated the nights. The demons seemed in their element during that time, their faces twisted maniacally in the soft moon light as they slaughtered as many as they could. Sometimes it didn’t matter if the victim was angel or demon, their bloodlust had long ago taken away any kind of rationality. Furthermore, the dying lights of angels appeared more prominent during the darkness, giving their surrounding soldiers a horrifying glance at the massacre. Castiel would never get used to war and it angered him how much of an effect all of this death had on him. 

It was yet again night and Castiel targeted a demon to his right, who was slaying angel after angel with a lethal precision. His savageness was obvious, but he was more in control of himself then other demons. That was what made him so difficult to defeat and Castiel was determined to kill this threat. Careful to not trip over the bodies on the ground he advanced with quick strides. The demon still had his back to him, currently pulling his hand out of an angels chest that the young seraph couldn’t even recognize, so mangled was the victim’s face. Using the demon’s grotesque distraction Castiel took one last step, lifting his blade to stab the demon in the back. However, said demon was twisting around in the last second, forcing Castiel to concentrate on his enemy’s chest instead, blade only millimeters away from it. The demon wouldn’t have time to deflect the blow with his own knife, Castiel was sure of that and a feeling of triumph surged through him.

“Attempting to stab my heart. That’s kinda romantic.” The young seraph stared in shock when the demon caught the sharp weapon smoothly with his right hand, dark blood dripping through his fingers. The demon cocked his head, a sharp grin spreading across his face as he regarded the angel in front of him. “But don’t you think that’s a bit quick? How about a kiss first, angel?”

As Castiel realized who stood in front of him he couldn’t help but wonder if he was going to die soon. To kill a king of hell was after all no walk in the park, especially one as ruthless as this one.

“What’s up, angel? Demon got your tongue?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter 4. Hope you liked it. Kudos and Reviews are always appreciated :)


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Finally finished the next chapter. I'm not too happy about how I ended it, but I didn't find another way to write it. Dean and Castiel meet for the first time. Wohooo! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Violence, Language, Sexual Innuendos

“I have to admit you are way more entertaining than the other angels I defeated, you even bleed prettier.” Castiel groaned as he was yet again thrown to the ground, quickly rolling on his back to escape the demon’s foot trying to pin him there. 

It was almost pathetic how much the angel was struggling to keep up with the King of Hell, only managing to deflect attacks, while having no chance to launch an attack of his own. His whole body was covered in mud, blood, which was mostly his own, and other disgusting things he didn’t want to think about. Rather than just simply killing the angel, the demon had taken a liking to humiliating him with a game of cat and mouse. The king dealt out hits that weren’t meant to be lethal and therefore only served to tire Castiel out, his grace draining quickly due to healing several wounds in a short amount of time . All the while the demon never lost his shit-eating grin. 

A scream was ripped out of the seraph’s throat when the king stabbed his jagged knife through Castiel’s right wing, trapping the angel on his back.

“And a pretty scream as well. Is there anything you don’t have to offer?” The demon said in a mocking tone.

Hot pain was pulsing through Castiel, blinding him for a moment, while he lay on the ground defenselessly. After a while he was able to focus on the hovering presence above him, still holding the knife in place, hindering his grace from healing the wound. The demon’s eyes stared at him in sick fascination and the angel didn’t waste a second to defend himself. He raised his right arm to stab the monster in the neck, but a clawed hand gripped his wrist, the sharp nails digging painfully into the angel’s flesh.

“Nice try, pathetic, yeah, but at least you did try. The other halos gave up so quickly, but you’re not ready to die yet, are you?” Castiel ignored the demon’s condescending words and sneaked up his left hand instead. He concentrated all his grace into smiting, resting his hand on the king’s forehead and letting his power loose.

A groan was his only answer and it turned itself into a chuckle quickly. “Huh, that tingled. You are one of those that like a bit of foreplay, heh?”

Frustration was quickly followed by anger, especially because Castiel didn’t understand all the demon’s innuendos. Growling he raised his hand from the forehead and gripped one of the monster’s horns, sprouting from his forehead, instead and yanked at it with all his strength. The demon’s head was forced down with a yelp and the angel bit the space right between shoulder and neck, drawing blood. The king was caught off guard and left his knife to grip Castiel’s left hand. The angel, however, was prepared and quickly gripped the knife himself and ripped it out, not even noticing the stinging pain, too focused on rolling him and his enemy over. Within second he had the demon on his back, who had recovered quickly enough to stop Castiel’s descending hand from stabbing him.

“Well, that definitely makes me tingle in all the right places.” The surprise had been replaced by the ever-present smirk again, antagonizing Castiel who doubled his efforts to push the knife down. However, the demon was remarkably stronger and twisted the angels wrist until a snap could be heard, forcing him to let the blade go. Castiel only groaned in pain, his grace struggling to heal the wing wound and his now broken wrist. Meanwhile the demon had gripped his recently regained weapon tightly and swung it in a high arch towards the seraph’s head. Not keen on having the sharp dagger pierce his brain Castiel flapped his wings with powerful strokes to free himself of the demon’s grip, ignoring his throbbing injuries.

The king was unable to hold the trashing angel and his attack hit nothing but air. Both demon and angel stood in front of each other again, like so many times before, panting with exertion. Neither waited for the other to make a move first, quickly raising their weapons to start fighting once more. They met with a clash, sparks flying through the night when their blades crossed. The first move was quickly followed by a second one and a third, morphing their combat into a twisted dance.

“You know I like a challenge, angel.” Of course their battle couldn’t go uncommented. Everything needed a smart remark.

“Too bad I’ll be your last.” Pent up irritation and the exhaustion led to Castiel losing his stoic composure, snapping at his opponent with a growl before trying to gouge out those black eyes. 

“He actually talks and has snark as well! I like it. God didn’t potty train you as well as the others, did he?” Narrowly avoiding being blinded the demon launched his own attack, targeting the angel’s sensitive wings.

“Don’t you dare talk about Him, you foul creature.” Castiel twisted around to protect his wings and swung his right fist towards the demon, a sliver of grace guaranteeing it to break the target’s neck.

“Ouch. I have a name you know? Dean, King of Hell. Nice to make your acquaintance,...?” Dean jumped back and bowed mockingly in front of Castiel while introducing himself. His sentence trailed off with a questioning glance, obviously expecting a name in response.

“My name was given to me by my Father and is, therefore, holy. Your mere knowledge of it would taint it with your darkness, your highness.” Castiel voiced his opinion with open disgust and ended with a rude curtsy himself. The demon king narrowed his eyes at the display, not pleased with the angel’s arrogance.

“It seems like you are not as different as the other lap dogs. All high and mighty with your whole god-talk. We’re just worms for you, aren’t we?” The demon had replaced his smirk with a menacing glare, walking slowly but surely towards Castiel. 

“Did you ever consider that light needs darkness to survive, Feathers? Without us your pretty universe would break apart.” Dean snarled and the seraph took a step back.

“Without you there would be paradise on earth. You are preventing salvation with your filth.” Castiel was bewildered by the demon’s blasphemy, Dean actually believed they were needed for some kind of balance in this universe.

“Oh, you are pretty but so naive, angel. There would be chaos, nothing else. Destroying us would just make place for something else .” 

“Don’t try to justify your existence. It won’t help you to pretend you don’t want to throw over God’s reign and turn this world into hell.” Castiel spat angrily, the demons exclamations grew bolder and crazier by the second. Furthermore, they had started circling each other like tigers in a cage and it made the angel nervous, feeling like he couldn’t escape an impending fight.

“I’m not pretending anything, my dear. I want heaven to fall to its knees and for your daddy to suck my dick, but I don’t believe wiping out the one side will do the other side any favors. However, I won’t deny, imagining you in shackles as my personal slave makes me more motivated to fulfill my goals.” Dean was smirking again and licking his bloody lips while eyeing the angel in front of him. Said angel narrowed his eyes and clucked his tongue in annoyance.

“But enough talk. Let’s get down to business. You still haven’t introduced yourself and I’m convinced if I pluck out your feathers one by one you will offer up a name pretty quickly. After all I want to know which lovely name to groan when I take you.” Without waiting another second the demon stalked towards Castiel, whose eyes widened at Dean’s promise. 

It became obvious that their earlier dispute had been more of a game for Dean, because Castiel was struggling to escape each of his opponent’s strokes within seconds, unable to attack the king himself. The young seraph cried out when the powerful demon gripped his weapon-wielding arm and twisted his shoulder out of its socket. The blade fell useless to the ground and Castiel was pushed backwards, barely managing to catch himself from falling into the mud. His grace immediately started healing the injured shoulder and Castiel held the pulsing arm close to support the process. However, Dean closed the space between with a few strides and gripped the angel’s throat in a suffocating hold, sharp claws digging into soft flesh. Castiel quickly clawed at the demon’s wrist with one hand while the other reached out to smite the demon.

The seraph was aware that it hadn’t worked the last time, but being denied precious oxygen that his grace couldn’t replace right now didn’t leave a lot of other options. As expected, sending a powerful wave towards his opponent did nothing. The king stumbled a bit with the force of it, but he never lost his grip. Castiel could no longer hold himself up and his knees buckled, forcing him down in front of Dean. Both hands had been placed on the demon’s wrist and nails were digging deeply into the skin, but the efforts were ignored easily. The angel’s grace was fighting to keep Castiel alive, but was overwhelmed when the demon’s twisted power suddenly engulfed it. The darkness washed through Castiel like ice, drowning any good and light thoughts under its heaviness. 

“I like this position much more for you, Feathers.” Dean remarked while watching the angel in front of him wriggling like a fish out of water. His dark power invaded the other like a parasite and the king couldn’t help but savour the feeling of violating such innocence.

Castiel was blind. It wasn’t even pain he was feeling anymore, not even the sensation of dying was still present. Death would have been a relief. Anything to escape this feeling of darkness creeping through him, stealing God’s gift of light. Tears ran unknowingly over his face and his mouth was opened in a silent scream. The demon watched in sick satisfaction as the angel broke under him, ignoring his body protesting at this waste of power, the moment was too precious to give up.

Suddenly the darkness was filled with light, bright, burning light that scorched through Castiel and gifted him with the ability to breathe and see again. Gasping he looked up as Dean howled at the blazing force pushing his darkness from the young seraph, stumbling backwards, too stunned to keep hold of Castiel. A soothing presence landed next to the exhausted angel and extended his hand to touch his shoulder. A wave of familiar grace settled down Castiel’s panic and he was able to think straight again. Looking up he saw the Morning Star glaring at Dean, the hand hadn’t left his shoulder yet, although the flow of grace had stopped. It was war after all and even an archangel could go around wasting power.

“Lucifer.” Castiel didn’t manage to mutter anything else, all his gratefulness expressed into this one breathless word.

“Castiel.” Lucifer whispered in acknowledgement, never breaking his murderous stare.

“Well, look what we have here. Big brother protecting little Feathers here from the big bad bully. We were having so much fun before you arrived, Lucy. Feathers and I are almost on first name basis, we were just working on his name” Dean had recovered rather quickly and stood seemingly relaxed in front of the two angels, winking at Castiel who was still on the ground, still reeling a bit from the earlier attack.

“You speak with such confidence, demon. However, I’m not in the mood for your games, nor are you worthy of my attention any longer.” The Morning Star was known for many things, delaying a battle wasn’t one of them. Without any further notice Lucifer brandished his sword and one stroke with his wings send him storming towards the demon king.

Dean snarled in response, lifting his own jagged blade to greet Lucifer’s advance. Castiel felt the power radiating of the two and watched astonished when they exchanged blows. He had total faith in his brother to win, but it would be a lie to say the demon was defenseless. It made Castiel painfully aware of the fact how much Dean had played with him earlier, a mere seraph couldn’t do a lot against a King of Hell.

The young seraph was so emerged in the battle that he didn’t recognize the trembling underneath him at first. It was like a small earthquake, slowly raising in strength, causing the ongoing battles to stop. Even Dean and Lucifer halted in their lethal fight, searching for a source, but neither demon nor angel could explain the tremors that went through the ground. A screech rose from somewhere deep within the ground and without a single warning the mud started to break open, only a few hundred meters away from Castiel. Screams of angels and demons could be heard as they were swallowed by the opening, nothing notifying the others of their death, not even the glow of dying grace. 

A black mass started to rise from the gap and Castiel gasped in shock as he recognized the creature. Several arms shot out from the gooey body, engulfing angels and demons before pulling them towards the monster’s mouth. More and more screams could be heard as each one caught was eaten whole, sharp teeth ending their lives before they were swallowed. It happened so fast that it took several moments for angels and demons to react. Several tried to escape in panic when they realized those slimy claws targeted everything close by. However, only a small amount managed to escape while the rest followed their predecessor’s demise. Blind chaos broke out as the monster kept consuming everything in a menacing rage, no one knew what this thing was or how to fight it. Another rumble went through the earth not long after the first one and Castiel stared in horror as another creature emerged from underneath them, this one much closer to them. It screeched not unlike the other one, before starting to destruct its surroundings with greedy claws.

The second creature stopped suddenly mid-movement, turning itself towards Castiel and the others. It growled deeply before throwing its current victims away, long legs started to pull the massive body to its new target. Castiel was unable to move at first as the creature came closer and closer quickly. In front of him the Morning Star had taken a fighting stance already, his expression unreadable, while the king next to him stared at the thing in open horror and disgust. Another screech from the advancing creature seemed to wake the seraph out of his stupor and he quickly recovered his blade, which laid several feet away from him. As soon as he felt the cool metal in his hand he moved to stand next to Lucifer, ready to face this monster together with his brother.

 

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for chapter 5. I hope you liked it :) Please review, I love to hear the reader's opinion !


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait. Please ignore mistakes, I'm pretty tired and I bet I missed a lot while proof-reading. However, I hope you enjoy, you will learn about bird anatomy ;P
> 
> Warnings: Gore, Swearing, etc.

It quickly became obvious that the monster had focused on killing Lucifer, three slick arms charging towards them betraying its greed and hunger for his strong grace. However, before they could pierce their target a sudden pulse of power caused them to explode, sending black goo flying around everywhere. Shortly after their demise Dean stepped forward, his trade-mark smirk in place and one hand raised in a snipping motion. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Slimy, but this pretty set of wings is mine to kill. So please get back in line and wait your turn.” The king growled menacingly and rushed forward, his jagged knife aiming towards a new gooey arm, now descending upon the demon.

In one swift move he fell backwards, using his momentum to slide underneath the arm. Stabbing his weapon into the dark mass he sliced through it, covering himself in something that looked remotely like blood, but it was as black as the rest of the monster and therefore difficult to discern properly. A deafening screech followed Dean’s attack, who rolled to his side to escape another arm trying to smash him. Within seconds he was standing on his feet again, blocking an attack with his powers, leading to yet another arm explosion. The king was by now covered in dark slime and blood, making his excited grin much more frightening to onlookers. Another appendage was stabbed shortly after, but the thing seemed to be prepared as another arm morphed itself from the first one, hitting the Demon King in the chest. The force of the hit sent Dean flying several feet away from the monster and only a few inches away from Castiel who had simply watched the fight until now. 

“Lucifer, watch out, it quickly assimilates to your fighting style.” Castiel warned as the monster finally reached them, wide claws ready to grasp the archangel.

The Morning Star gave a sly smile, not looking at Castiel as he commanded: “Cut off as many limbs as you can.”

Without further instructions Lucifer spread his wings and lifted himself of the ground with one powerful stroke. As expected several arms followed him as he flew right above the creature, his sword reflecting his bright grace. Castiel didn’t wait much longer to follow his orders and started severing the ascending limbs at the base. The creature’s focus never swayed from its original target, but a few limbs moved to fight off this nuisance hindering it from its next meal. The seraph struggled with protecting himself and continuing to help his superior. It didn’t take long before he was caught off guard, one massive limb swatting him away like an annoying fly, breaking his right arm as well as most of his ribs in the process. Unable to catch his fall Castiel landed gracelessly in the mud with a grunt, breathing through the pain as his grace mended his bones.

“Hey! Don’t break my toy!” The angel hadn’t noticed the demon standing next to him until he heard the smug voice yelling at the creature. 

“Come on, Feathers. I know that a few broken bones won’t hold you off for long.” Dean held out one clawed hand towards Castiel who was still lying on the ground, dumbfounded by the demon’s gesture. However, his surprise quickly turned into annoyance and he pushed himself off the ground, ignoring the hand completely.

“I don’t need help, especially from you, demon.” Castiel hissed angrily. Dean, however, had the audacity to laugh, simply shaking his head at the angel as if he was a petulant child.

“Oh Feathers, you’ve got so much to learn.” In a move that Castiel was unable to predict Dean gripped the angel’s hair, moving closer until his broad chest was pressed against Castiel’s before lowering his head.

“Now listen, Feathers. My name is Dean. Not demon, abomination or whatever. I am a king and you will respect me. My help is nothing to be taken lightly nor to be ignored and believe me when I say that you will come begging for it.” Dean whispered dangerously, his lips brushing Castiel’s ear, causing a shiver to run down the angel’s spine.

Without further notice he was let go and Castiel stumbled, while trying to keep himself from falling again, all the while unable to answer as Dean’s low voice kept echoing through his head.

“So, what do you say, Feathers? Let’s kill this bitch before it has your brother for dinner, mhm?” The king’s demeanor had changed completely in seconds, back to its snarky and carefree version.

Castiel was frustrated, but he knew better than to decline the demon’s offer again and if he was being honest they would need all the help they could get to kill this thing. A short nod was all he gave before moving towards the creature again. It was still trying to catch Lucifer who was fighting it in the air, his sword and grace fending of every limb that managed to get too close. Castiel reached the first limb and severed it quickly with his blade, quickly sending a blast of grace towards another one that was getting dangerously close to the Morning Star. Meanwhile Dean was fighting two appendages with his knife and an angel’s blade he had picked up. Castiel felt repulsed by the king using a holy weapon, but his attention was drawn to yet another gooey arm that was trying to pierce his stomach.

The fight was tiring and never-ending, every limb that was cut off attached itself to the body again after a while and only those blasted by grace seemed to stay dead, but they were replenished quickly. Furthermore, it became more and more difficult to fight off the arms that tried to swat Castiel and Dean away, the angel was tired from using too much grace and the king didn’t have more luck with killing off the monster’s limbs permanently. Any shot at actually killing the thing had failed, neither the demon’s nor the angel’s powers did anything effective. Castiel had tried to find weaknesses, but even the white eyes which appeared to be somewhat vulnerable were covered in black goo as soon as the seraph approached them. 

A moment of unawareness was all it took for Castiel to lose his weapon, leaving him defenseless as the attacking limb swung out again, aiming towards his head. A knife flew through the air before he could summon his grace and hit the gooey mass right in the center, causing it to recoil. Dean wasn’t far behind his knife, ripping it out again before detaching the arm in one elegant movement. Castiel knew the demon’s expression before he saw it and he growled slightly at the sly smirk he saw when Dean turned around.

“Look at that. I saved the pretty maiden from the dangerous monster.”

“I was neither in immediate danger nor am I a maiden.” Castiel sighed, exasperated by confusion and frustration. ‘Why would Dean call him a maiden?’

“But you have such pretty eyes and if you would give me your name I wouldn’t have to call you names anymore, although I have grown attached to Feathers, Feathers.” Dean made a mocking thoughtful face, not realizing the slimy limb dashing towards him from behind.

Castiel didn’t think, just pushed the demon to the side, ignoring the offended yell coming from Dean, while concentrating on his grace instead. As Castiel gripped the mass he let his charged grace free, but it came in stuttering waves, making the arm squirm in his grip. The black goo crawled over his hand and Castiel felt trapped like an animal as he was unable to rip his hand from the sticky slime. His grace wasn’t strong enough and the angel felt the monster pulling him as it sensed something alive in its grip. However, before it managed to drag Castiel to his demise, Dean’s hand gripped Castiel’s entangled one, sending his own power to blast away the limb.

The feeling that engulfed Castiel as his grace and Dean’s power mingled was indescribable. It was like being hit by lightning, but instead of being fried to death it seemed like he charged himself on its power, making his skin tingle in a weird but not unpleasant way. According to the king’s surprised gasp he felt a similar sensation. Castiel didn’t know what was different, the last time Dean attacked him with his corrupted power it had felt like drowning in darkness, but now it was like pure energy flowing through his veins, foreign but not painful. The reaction their combined power got was surprising as well. The creature howled like it was dying, piercing every eardrum in a one mile radius with its high-pitch. Castiel and Dean stumbled backwards in shock, their connection cut off suddenly. 

The arm that suffered under their attack was recoiling and twisting like it had been electrocuted before it simply went limp. Angel and demon watched amazed as the black goo melted and fell apart at the same time, leaving a dry mass on the ground that appeared to be more dead than usual, if that was even a way to describe it. Both of them stared as the monster writhed in pain, the dead limb was still attached to the body and the process of melting and falling apart kept moving towards it. However, before it reached the body the monster swung one clawed limb and severed the poisoned limb to stop it from spreading, another howl ringing through the air.

“Do that again!” Castiel and Dean were struck out of their astonishment as the Morning Star yelled from above them. Lucifer had still been fighting the creature when they had launched their combined attack, leaving the archangel pleasantly surprised when the never-ending extremities stopped charging at him.

The Demon King turned his head towards the young seraph, trade-mark grin in place. He bowed quickly before requesting: “Follow my lead, Feathers.”

Without waiting for affirmation Dean targeted a new limb, aiming to grip its gooey mass. Castiel followed quickly, laying his hand over the demon’s one as it gripped the monster’s arm. A familiar feeling surged through him when they send their power out, burning the creature yet again. The howl seemed more angry this time and the thing’s focus actually shifted from the archangel to them. Surviving was more important than eating now. Lucifer saw his chance, folding his wings together and letting himself fall fearlessly towards the monster’s head, charging his sword with his grace to make the head explode. He was convinced that would kill this creature.

A relatively thin limb detached itself from right beside the monster’s head, shooting upward in seconds. Unstoppable, it didn’t even halt when it caught Lucifer’s fall, piercing his right side and upper right wing with its sharp claws. A shocked sound came from the archangel’s throat, followed by a spurt of blood as his lungs filled with blood. His grace rushed to heal the wound, but the claw suddenly tore further upward, ripping through bones and muscles like water, severing a great part of his wing bone. The pain was blinding and Lucifer screamed, his true voice coming out without permission. His cry was cut off when the claws hit him mid-fall, slicing through his stomach as he was thrown to the side.

Castiel couldn’t describe the horror he felt at seeing Lucifer being wounded and when he heard his screams he couldn’t help himself from screaming with him.

“Lucifer!” Castiel stretched out his wings and flew towards the crumbled and bloody mess on the ground, his blade severing the limb that was trying to stab the archangel one more time.

What he saw made him nauseous and Castiel had to breathe deeply in and out a few times to stop himself from throwing up. Lucifer was lying on his back, his wings sprawled away from his body and his face contorted in pain. His whole upper body was a bloody mess, his stomach had been sliced open and Castiel could see his insides, while a few ribs poked out from his side, leaving his right lung in shred. However, the worst injury was his right wing. The biggest bone, the Humerus had been cut through, severing it from the Ulna and Radius. All three of them were sticking out of the skin, soaking the white feathers in blood. The wing was dangerously close to being torn off completely, only a few muscles and tendons held the once powerful, now fragile appendage together.

Tears blurred Castiel’s vision, unable to hold back his sorrow. Ignoring his surrounding completely he knelt next to his brother, unsure for a moment where to lay his hand, before simply letting it rest on the archangel’s forehead. Lucifer’s eyes were screwed shut in agony, but upon feeling Castiel’s hand accompanied by the seraph’s weak grace he managed to open them a fragment to look at the familiar face.

“Don’t move, Lucifer.” Castiel whispered, afraid the Morning Star would worsen his condition.

“Castiel. Why am I not healing? What happened to my grace? Castiel, I can’t heal myself!” Lucifer’s voice was panicked, now wide eyes staring up at Castiel, while his left hand gripped the younger angel’s upper arm. 

Castiel’s heart ached at seeing his brother’s panic and he couldn’t help but worry about Lucifer’s inability to tend to his wounds. “I think it’s the creature’s slime, it’s like poison. It slows down your grace. It’s still there, but it’s blocked from healing you.”

As he explained to Lucifer why his grace was having trouble he regarded the archangel’s wounds again, noticing how much dark goo was polluting the wounds, infecting them. Lucifer couldn’t answer as a new wave of agony washed through him, his teeth clenched to hold in the scream. Castiel was so focused on his brother’s pain and on soothing it that he almost missed the monster crawling towards them slowly, one limb had almost reached them already. Anger cursed through Castiel and he swung his blade wildly towards the approaching mass of slime. It didn’t do a lot, barely fighting it off and Castiel was forced to lean protectively over his brother. Dean was nowhere to be seen and a second arm was steadily coming closer, as well as the body, sharp teeth baring themselves, hungry for the blood it could almost taste.

A sudden sound was like music to Castiel’s ears and he looked up at Gabriel calling the battalions of heaven back, his horn blasting loudly to reach each and every angel left alive. Next to him was Michael, who was quickly descending towards them. He must have felt his brother’s pain and had therefore ordered Gabriel to call heaven’s host back, the battle against these creatures was obviously lost. The oldest archangel landed softly next to Castiel, who was still feeding his grace to the Morning Star, anything to keep the unconscious angel alive. The approaching arms exploded, Michael didn’t even look at them, just sending out his grace to fight them off. His attention was solely on his dying brother. With careful movements he pushed Castiel aside and cradled Lucifer’s wounded body close to his own. Shortly after his wings spread out and without looking back he flew off, carrying his brother to safety. Every gooey arm trying to stop them exploded, the monster screeching angrily at its lost meal. 

Castiel didn’t wait any longer, hurrying after Michael with quick strokes of his wings. Midway to heaven he was joined by Balthazar who looked worn-out, but overall healthy. Thankfully he was accompanied by his friend because Castiel felt himself passing out, his wings beating a few more times before going limp. The older seraph didn’t comment on Castiel’s exhaustion and simply caught the angel before he could fall. Castiel looked down on the battlefield one last time. The demons had started retreating as well, leaving behind two raging creatures on the field of bodies. Castiel wondered if Dean made it out alive or if the creature got him. The memory of their shared power was still prominent in his mind and he couldn’t help but worry about the influence this demon had on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright that was Chapter 6, I hope you liked it. I'm excited about every kudos from you and I would love to hear what you guys think, so leave a comment if you want :D

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is done.
> 
> You might know what creature the new evil is, it's definitely described different from the series. (It's also tagged ;P )
> 
> Please leave a review
> 
> Thanks !


End file.
